Audio engineers, musicians, and even general the general population (collectively “users”) have been generating and manipulating audio signals for decades. For instance, audio engineers generate stereo signals by mixing together monophonic audio signals using effects such as pan and gain to position them within the stereo field. Users also manipulate audio signals into individualize components for effects processing using multiband structures, such as crossover networks, for multiband processing. Additionally, musicians and audio engineers regularly use audio effects, such as compression, distortion, delay, reverberation, etc., to create sonically pleasing, and in some cases unpleasant sounds.
Audio signal manipulation is typically performed using specialized software or hardware. The type of hardware and software used to manipulate the audio signal is generally dependent upon the user's intentions. For example, musicians tend to use hardware such as foot pedals, amplifiers, and rack mounted effects processors to manipulate the sound signal output by the instrument they are playing. Audio engineers tend to use analog mixers, digital audio workstations (DAW's), audio plug-ins, rack mounted effects processors, and other such hardware and software to manipulate audio signals with the goal of creating a cohesive group of sound signals which are combined together to create a completed project. Users are constantly looking for new ways to create and manipulate audio signals.